Macio!
by Triele
Summary: Ele era macio! - wincest (de leves)


Não são meus. Não ganho nada. Blablabla.

Sam e Dean.

Aviso: Baixíssimo teor de sacanagem. (praticamente uma cerveja sem álcool)

SXD

Ele era macio!

Sam sabia disso, claro, sempre soube. Afinal cresceram juntos,eram irmãos e Sam já o havia tocado mais de um milhão de vezes, de mais de um milhão de maneiras diferentes, então, sabia que ele era macio.

Não mole.

Macio.

Por que por baixo da pele macia ele era todo músculos.

Músculos e ossos fortes, cotovelos e joelhos ossudos.

Você não esqueceria tão cedo se ele lhe desse uma cotovelada no nariz, ou uma boa joelhada no meio da cara, oh não senhor, não ia esquecer mesmo, e disso Sam também sabia.

Por isso mesmo era tão estranho que ele fosse tão macio.

Cabelos macios, pele macia, mãos macias. Até as plantas dos pés dele eram macias.

E isso era estranho, por que vamos lá, um cara daquele tamanho, rude, agressivo, desbocado e malcriado, com o linguajar de uma puta velha, sempre vestido em velhos jeans desbotados e jaquetões pesados que faziam sua aparência ainda mais feroz, e sempre, sempre com um faca ou uma pistola na cintura, um cara que poderia te quebrar em muitos pedacinhos de variados tamanhos se você cometesse a besteira de se meter no seu caminho! Não era de se esperar que um cara assim fosse macio...

Mas ele era, e Sam sabia disso.

Sabia disso a tanto tempo que as vezes chegava a esquecer como a pele dele era macia.

Normalmente só se lembrava mesmo quando via as bolhas nas palmas das mãos dele depois de passarem metade da noite escavando uma sepultura, ou de passar horas e horas na estrada dirigindo feito louco, correndo pra algo ou fugindo de algum lugar.

Os calos até surgiam, mas logo iam embora de novo deixando só a pele macia.

Onde Sam era todo calos e aspereza, ele era simplesmente macio, mas não adiantava Sam tentar fazer o trabalho pesado no lugar dele, porque ele não deixava, por que ele também era durão! Macio sim, não mole, e justamente por não ser mole ele nunca reclamava, por mais feridas que ficassem suas mãos macias, ou por mais machucada que estivesse sua pele suave!

E Sam sabia disso também!

Sam sabia muitas coisas sobre ele.

Sabia por exemplo, e isso desde criança, que ele simplesmente morria de cócegas nas dobras dos joelhos.

Você podia se matar de tanto cutucar-lhe as costelas, enfiar-lhe os dedos nos sovacos, ou arranhar com as unhas as plantas dos seus pés e nada! Ele ficava impassível, nem um sorrisinho, nem uma risadinha. Nada! Mas bastava ameaçar passar os dedos de leve na parte de dentro das pernas, bem ali, nas dobras dos joelhos e ele já estourava em gargalhadas.

Sam sabia disso desde garoto e assim que o superou em altura e peso nunca mais saiu perdendo numa briga de cócegas, porque Sam sabia; era só ameaçar a dobra dos seus joelhos e ele entregava os pontos.

O que Sam não sabia é que além de macio ele era doce e essa descoberta foi incrível e desconcertante.

Sua saliva era doce, seus lábios eram doces, sua língua era doce.

Outra coisa que Sam não sabia e que também foi uma surpresa, era que beijá-lo ali, bem na dobra dos joelhos, na parte de dentro das pernas, o fazia se arrepiar inteiro e chiar igual a uma chaleira no fogo, e que subir com seus beijos pelas coxas o fazia se retorcer e torcer os lençóis com as mãos.

Sam não sabia que poderia desejar tanto sentir seu gosto na boca, saborear seu sexo e se sentir vivo por isso, por ouvir seus gemidos suaves enquanto ele enfiava suas mãos macias por entre os seus cabelos e sussurrava seu nome de um jeito rouco e desesperado.

Sam não sabia que seus pelos eram assim também tão macios, e que simplesmente podia se perder na doce sensação de enrolar os dedos ali e acarinhar com intimidade enquanto sua língua dava voltas dentro da boca dele se enroscando e saboreando toda aquela doçura macia.

Sam não sabia o quanto ele era macio por dentro.

Macio e quente!

Quente e apertado!

E que estar dentro dele era sempre como estar em casa. Que estar ali, invadindo sua boca com a língua e seu corpo com seu sexo não o fazia se sentir dominador, mas sim dominado.

Não sabia que podia se sentir assim, tão especial, de um jeito que nunca experimentou antes, quando o sentia agarrar-se às suas costas escorregando as pontas dos dedos na sua pele suada.

E descobriu muito mais.

Descobriu que ele era doce e gentil, submisso e carinhoso, e como sua entrega podia ser tão total e completa.

Sam descobriu também que os pesadelos dele nunca o iriam abandonar de vez, mas que era só abraçá-lo e aconchegá-lo contra o peito para afastá-los por pelo menos mais uma madrugada, e que tudo que queria era poder fazer isso por ele por todas as madrugadas que ainda viriam, a cada vez que ele se retorcesse na cama, em todos os pesadelos que ainda viriam, pelo resto de suas vidas.

Descobriu que o amava mais do um dia se julgou capaz de amar outro ser humano.

Tudo isso Sam descobriu por que um dia o tocou de um jeito diferente, e quase sem querer deslizou a mão pelo rosto macio dele, escorregou os dedos até seus cabelos, o puxou pela nuca e provou seus lábios.

Sabia que ele era macio.

Só não sabia que ele era assim, tão doce.

fim


End file.
